The Beauty and the Merchant Bully Oneshot
by Multi Dimentional Soul
Summary: A lemon between mine and my friend's Bully OCs. What happens when a small fry with a monopoly over pretty much all of school's merchandise mets someone special? Has no relation to the characters, other than being the same "universe". Read and critique.


The old town gleamed out a charm known only to the likes of New England. Old, rustic… _stinky_ in most of its alleys… The vehicles driving across the streets were few in number and old in age. Most shops had gone out of business and the few still standing either were brand-mark clothing shops or- _every now and then_- a fishy-looking market with even fishier looking '_fresh products'._

Honestly speaking, the only reason the town had any visitors was due to its Academy.

Bullworth Academy, a breeding den for top notch librarians, lawyers, football players and even boxing stars. A minor fact, students educated inside that campus came out as completely different people… _a grand part of them traumatized for dear life…_

Of course, there was always one or two odd-one-out… they were able to develop such independence, roaming across school life by themselves that… '_problem_' and '_trouble_' wasn't on their dictionary.

But they were well capable of bringing problems and troubles for others, if the situation were to call for it…  
Shouts of begging echoed across a hidden alley in Town. A snap of fingers was heard, triggering two '_Yes boss_' followed by a high pinched yelp.

Stern sapphire eyes were locked on their sobbing, mucus-faced target. His short, platinum blond, messy bunch of hair swayed atop his head, his arms crossed and his foot tapping, waiting for his henchmen- _two big, muscular, _**_low-witted_**_ jocks_- to finish searching the male, circular-glass wearing nerd. The search itself was nothing more then both jocks grabbing one of both the '_criminal's_' legs and, after turning him upside down, shaking him savagely so that all stuff possible-imaginable felled from his pockets.

_Pens, pencils, marbles and even a stink bomb…_

The fifteen years old salesman let out a deep sigh as he massaged his temple- _he cared _**_shit_**_ for these little things… But he was patient... Very much patient…__  
_Somehow it was always the wallet, the last one finding its way out of his in-debt costumers. Boys or girls, it seemed that they hid their wallets **deeeep** inside their pockets on purpose… couldn't they understand that doing that only made their suffering last longer? His eyes caught sight of the prize as the wallet started to slip out the nerd's jeans.

The blond smirked as it hit the ground, only then making a finger quote for his employed gorillas to stop _milk-shaking_ the boy, yet to keep him upside down…  
Crouching to pick the leather wallet he took a good look at its quality, "_Leather huh? You little shit, thought you could fool me? Poor my ass_" he thought inwardly, reaching his hand inside, looking for the money notes. As his hand emerged it fished along roughly $75. Upside down and feeling the blood rushing to his head, the squeaky voice of the male nerd came out again, pinching the salesman's ears, "No, not my meal money! My mom sent that so I could eat outside of school… Come on Lloyd, buddy, give that back!"

Platinum-blond haired Lloyd flinched as he heard the nerd's words. Crouching so that he was at the same level of the boy's upside down head, he glared daggers across the fogging glasses, "Number one, non-paying costumers must call me Mr. Cross; Second, I am **not** your buddy; Third-"

Lloyd wasn't a big person, in fact, he was rather short for an fifteen years old. From every boy in school, he was amid the shorter ones, he always had been. Yet… being short didn't exactly mean he was physically weak_. _He had a fair share of strengthin his body and anyhow, it didn't take much to squeeze the shoulder of upside down Four Eyes.  
A light squeezing, not much, in order to hurt his in-debtor. "the one thing I hate the most, other than people-in-debt, would definitely be liars…" the upside down boy had to gulp out of sheer fright for, the nice, happy-go-lucky guy which had sold him the test's answers last month now pierced him with his glare, his intentions obviously not friendly. He also winced at the light pressure on his puny shoulder, marbles of water rolling down his eyes. His only hope was that the blond took pity on him. No such luck.

"You told me you came from a… literally less fortuned family and so I gave you two weeks so that you paid off your debt without breaking a sweat… I was nice to you and now I discover that you have been lying to me and have a leather wallet with nearly $80 worth of… **meal money**."  
More squeaking… again, it pitched the inside of his ears, "Well, you see, huh, I can't stand the cafeteria's food so I had to eat outside school grounds… Actually edible food you know!" by now the nerd had his hands together, begging out loud- to see him sink even deeper in the sludge of humiliation was such a sad sight, "Please, I was going to pay you the twenty bucks eventually, but then you had your jocks tailing me and I shitted myself out!!! I **WAS** going to pay, honest!!!"

Lloyd made him a sign to shut it, he didn't want to hear anything else, "For the test's answers… $20; For fooling me into getting the Poor's Discount… $20 penalty; For having made me hunt you down for two weeks… $40… that's a grand total of $80 of which I'll take the $75 away already…" Lloyd's face lightened up and he smiled, causing a shiver to run down the nerd's spin, "Get me the remaining $5 before three days time or… I won't guaranty I can held these two back" he pointed up at the two jocks, "Are we clear… **buddy?**"  
"Uhh-" before the boy was able to answer, a last snap of Lloyd's fingers made the gorilla on the left drop the nerd's leg and stomp away, chuckling, before a screech was heard and a strong stench invaded the alley. The second jock easily carried the nerd closer to the foul smell's source and, mimicking his companion, started chuckling as well, as he allowed the boy a quick sneak at what was to come. Before the latter was able to scream '**NOOO!**' he was thrown inside a stinky, sticky, slimy, dark place before the dumpster's door was closed on him.

Ignoring the panicked bashing, Lloyd handshook both his workers, giving their pea-sized brains one single dollar to share, "You guys did an excellent job, you deserve this" he said, smiling and, keeping the rest on his own wallet, he found his way out of the alley, both his primitive henchmen leaving in the opposite direction.

Coming out in the main street, the blue eyed boy stretched out his arms in laziness, flinching as one of his wrists was suddenly grabbed by an unknown hand. Looking to the side, his gaze met up with a police officer- _An angry police officer._

_  
_"…May I help you, Mr. Officer?" Lloyd asked, curious.  
The tower-of-a-man nod, "Yea…" he looked to both sides, before continuing in a whisper of sorts, his angry face replaced by a… careful expression, "…the calculating machine you sold my daughter has broken… dunno if you remember her, cute, high, blonde locks and braces on her teeth?"

Lloyd blinked for a moment, unsure of the awkward scene that unfolded; It was needed a second of silence before a bell rang in his mind- Oh, a costumer! Yet… the man's description was kinda vague… His confused look was enough for the man to sigh, "Fine, forget the cute… she's a…" the man cleared his throat, "_nerd_, and has this really annoying laugh, makes you remember a mare… ring any bells?".

Lloyd had first cursed the Policeman's whispering since it made it look like they were dealing with drugs… Now he _lol'd_ mentally.  
"_Heck of a dad, nice way to describe your daughter!_"  
He did remember a mare nerd… but that had been… a business from over six months ago!

"You do realize that it's been nearly a year since the day I sold that machine, and that my shop only covers up to three months, right?" this made the officer frown, "I'm not to blame if your daughter was a brute with her belongings…"

"But it broke at the second month of use!" the police protested.  
"Then you should have come to me _back then!_ I'm sorry but I can't help you, sir, so by all means… have a good day" the teen bowed and turned around to leave, yelping as the grasp on his arm became unbearably tight, "I don't think I've made myself clear kid. I want either a refund or a new machine; you're not going anywhere until I get one of the two!" the blond winced and clenched his teeth shut in pain.

Yet he knew he had to keep his cool. To lose one's cool in the business world was nearly the same as declaring bankruptcy…

_No, he wasn't going to do that…_

His mind fuming steam in order to find a way out of this one, it was with joy that he noticed the street was full of people… He thanked the Lord he was small for his age, before started yelling in false panic, "Help! I'm being molested, someone help me!!!"  
The officer froze as shocked, horrified gazes locked on him from every direction he could look at. Trying to ignore the fussy little liar on his grasp, he shoke his head furiously as to say _'This is not what it looks like!'_ but he was showered with insults from the angry mob, demanding that he let the poor kid go.

Couldn't be happier with the result of things, Lloyd felt the Officer's grip loosening up and snatched his hand away, speeding up out of there, looking behind with a sly grin. He did it just in time for, as soon as he got away from the Officer, Authority Incarnate was bombed with _booo's_, eggs and tomatoes. Running as fast as he was able to, the merchant took a sharp turn right, ending up inside Bullworth Town's Graveyard. Virtually no one ever came here, he was safe…

_Well… the being safe part was true enough, the being alone part, now that was bogus…_ Sitting in the closest grave to recover his breath, he quickly lifted his head as someone else stepped inside the graveyard. Walking cool and calm, the black haired girl took a quick peek at him. Their gazes locked together for a moment yet that was it.  
Not interested in socializing, both quickly looked away with an _hmph_. Through the corner of his eye Lloyd saw the girl taking a stroll across the graveyard, and laid back on the flat tombstone he sat at, realizing just then how calm the place was. Perfect for a quick snooze, the boy realized he should come more often!

"Do you two realize how disrespectful your actions are?" he heard a female voice asking in a shout, and creaked his eyelids open to see who she was. Looking up, the salesman saw an old hag of a woman glaring daggers down at him, through her thick glasses. The wrinkles on her face made her age pretty clear- **_way_**_ over seventy seven_- yet her eyes nearly burned across his own, such powerful was the glare. The woman was or at least had been an extremely stern teacher. She had that particular look on her.

Yet he couldn't be afraid- not by choice, he pure and simply didn't know the feeling, having been in the merchandising job nearly since he had started walking. He had soon since learned never to reveal fear for possible thieves and punks, such an attitude that, eventually spread away, rooting deep into his lifestyle, making him forget fear completely. Frowning back at the lady, he shrugged.

"They are dead, they can't possibly complain about it…" at his words the woman's eyes twitched with unbelief and she raised her bag with anger, trying to teach the boy a good lesson about respect. In the nick of time Lloyd rolled out the gravestone, where the woman's bag hit fullforce. Allowing himself to smirk for a second Lloyd quickly glanced over the woman's shoulder, trying to realize why the mind capped vulture had shouted _'You two'_

He quickly saw why, as seemingly the girl who had gazed at him just before, had the same idea as him, resting atop another tombstone further inside the graveyard. She rolled her eyes at the old lady's scandal, getting up and walking further into the graveyard, away from the woman's screams. Realizing how wonderful an idea she had had, Lloyd trailed, walking past the screaming lady, completely ignoring her angry protests. Yet, he couldn't held back a growl as his wrist was grabbed for the second time that day- _both episodes having a time gap lower than a hour between them_.

This time he felt no hate for his gripper, just sheer annoyance as the woman assaulted his sanity with endless scolding and head shaking, "With youths like you, were is the world going to!? Dear Lord, give me strength!!"

_Fooling had gone so well last time he just had to retry it…_ not the same excuse of course, for, apart the woman and himself, the only one also in the graveyard was the black haired girl, which watched the scene from a distance. Lloyd looked over the woman's shoulder, pretended curiosity in his mind, "…Ma'am, you are right… I'm sorry…-" this made the woman frown, "-I've learned my lesson, honest! …but those guys over there with the paint sprays, haven't…" that made her eyes widen, her grip loosening as she turned around and saw… _nothing_.  
Felt nothing as well, as soon as she had loosen her grip, the blond boy had made his second escape of the day, running closer and past the girl.

The old lady's shouts didn't bring the kids to her but had one equally satisfactory effect- _Attracted a police officer_.

"Ma'am, calm down and tell me what is wrong, have you been robbed?"  
"**NO, I HAVEN'T BEEN ROBBED!**" she yelled sharply at him, before pointing to Lloyd and the girl, "Arrest those vandals, Mr. Officer, they were disrespecting the dead!"

"Oh shit..." the girl murmured before running past Lloyd who, frowning, looked around to check what was the reason of the rush. Soon enough, he was also on the run, right behind the girl, the officer right on their tails. Since the only way out was the way they had came from, they needed to exit somewhere, somehow else. The girl did a sharp turn, switching to another corridor of graves, running for the yard's wall and jumping over it with a rather athletic move. Lloyd managed to redo her move, panting his breath out as he struggled to catch and keep up with her. The guard himself was stubborn and, to both kids astonishment, nearly soared over the wall, keeping up the chase like a berserk bull.

Out of the Graveyard and back into town, both teens zigzagged across the alleys, the officer still in hot pursuit, with no intention of letting a duo of vandals slip away. The girl was ready to turn right at a crossroad in the alleys but yelped as the boy's hand snatched her own, pushing her into a dive inside an old, doorless building. She let out a shout of pain as he landed on top of her, yet his hand quickly covered her mouth to muffle her voice as the man in pursuit stopped at the crossroad, unsecure which way they had taken.

She frowned in curiosity as to _why_ the man couldn't see them. As he decided to run left, did she realize that the boy's dark brown jacket had camouflaged both of them against the dark wooden floor they laid into- _On top of each other._

"_This guy's on TOP of me!_" she thought, cheeks crimson red.  
"_Whoa, this feels awkward…_" Lloyd thought as he got off her scratch-ing his neck, a drop of sweat forming and falling down his face.

Free, she hissed as she got up, one of her elbows scratched by the sudden dive. Her white sleeve was stained red at the wound zone, and she could feel a pinching pain on the wound itself. Lloyd bit his lower lip, feeling somewhat guilty for the fellow student's pain. Only now he realized that she was wearing the school's uniform.  
"Hey, come this way" he murmured, doing air quotes for her to follow him, "lets get that scratch cleaned up before you get an infection"

She stared silently in his direction, before deciding to follow. Navigating the maze of alleys once more, made proof that Lloyd know that part of town like the palm of his hand… _or the prices of his invent-tory_. Taking a bunch of keys out his pocket, he used a medium sized copper one to unlock the door of a small warehouse, inviting her to come in.  
He flipped a switch by the entrance and some yellow light bulbs turned themselves open, allowing her to see her surroundings.

Inside, both the walls and the floor were covered with boxes, all of them tightly closen, as to preserve whatever was inside of them, "Sorry about the mess, pretty much I only use this place to store merchandise and the like"  
"…Its alright" she murmured, letting a low hiss as the pain pinched again. Looking to see if the stain of crimson in the girl's sleeve had grown bigger, he guided her to a chair, before walking off, coming back with a first aid kit in hands, which he placed on an old nearby table after taking out some alcohol and a bandage. She pulled her sleeve up, in order so that he could clean her shoulder.  
"So… sorry about this… the name is Lloyd Cross and, I assure you, this wound was completely unintentional" he said, introducing himself with a smile, "No, its alright! I've had worst… Name's Karma Kennedy" she replied, eyes widening and closing as she let out a yelp. The alcohol had been put on the wound, burning painfully, "What exactly **IS** this warehouse?"  
"Well…" he started, now placing the bandage, "pretty much a vault for my merchandise but sometimes doubles as a first aid center of sorts, for both me or my- he chuckled- gorillas"  
"…Gorillas?" Karma asked, raising her eyebrow.

Introductions done, he started explaining the sole purpose he had come to the Academy, and all about his business and henchmen. She laughed when he told her what he did to non-paying costumers, not believing that this guy- _of her age and yet, nearly a head shorter than her_- could do such things to people in debt, and her eyes sparkled with interest as he mentioned the wide network of contacts he had.

"So basically, I'm trying to build an economical empire before I gradu-ate. Yet, I'm only one and sometimes, it becomes excruciating to keep track of things and hunt down debt owners… so there is really no time for me to socialize outside of business"  
"You sound like you need a partner" Karma smiled, the pain starting to ease out, "Someone with connections and that you can trust… Do you know anyone like that?"  
He wondered, trying to scan his mind for possible, trustworthy fellows, yet no luck, not a single face came to mind, "Nope"  
"Hmmm…" she pondered before an idea came up, "Say, what are you, like, most desperate to sell?"

Lloyd tilted his head at the question, yet got up and went to fetch a closed box, hided on purpose.

"Well, this" he said removing the tape which kept it shut, opening the box and allowing Karma to see its inside. _Plushies_. Dozens of stuffed bunnies looked up at them, their giant smiles and gleaming eyes almost looking curious at why their box had been opened, "One of my biggest mistakes, thought they would make good merchandise for the Easter… ended up selling a handful overall…" he said, standing up and massaging his own temple as he recalled his mistake. Karma herself crouched and grabbed two of the plushies, pondering what they could do with them… her eyes shone and her lips formed a grin as she remembered something they could do.

"Do you have scissors or any other cutting tools?"  
"Yes I do"  
"Great, bring a box of them here and call your clients" Karma smiled at Lloyd's confusion and explained, "The bunnies alone are worth a rat's ass; you'll never sell them alone. However if you sell them as a pack of two with the scissors, you should have some buyers… You know, call them _stress killers_" she finished, her smile widening as a sparkle shone in Lloyd's sapphire eyes, "Nice, I like that! I won't be lying to my costumers, plus I get rid of that crap-"  
"_Plus by raising the prices we can win far more than by selling them alone_" they said in synchrony, sending one hyper Lloyd on a rampage to sent the texted word of his new product to his clients at astonishing speed.  
"_Wait, not _**_MY_**_ product…_" he thought, quickly pondering the pros and cons of making the question he was about to do. All thought of in a flash, before smiling and turning to face the girl, "You are quite the businesswoman yourself, care to make a partnership?"  
His question caught her off guard, making her cheeks blush at the shown of trust that the businessman was putting on her, "W-well, first lets see how this sale-out unfolds, if my idea proves out to be good, I'll accept" she said, smiling at her new friend and possible future business partner.

At first only one or two showed up but as those left, each with a bunny and scissors in hand, others quickly followed them, the Bunny fever seeming to spread around like a plague of locusts. Lloyd's henchmen had been called back; their big, bulky bodies changed the mind of whoever even had the audacity of thinking to _take_ an extra bunny or scissor. To both Lloyd and Karma's joy, the dollars kept pouring in, soon enough both the bunnies and scissors ran out. It was then, rubbing his own hands and making no effort to hide the greedy grin stamped on his face that Lloyd made signs for the gorillas to shoo anymore costumers away. Ignoring the demanding crowd's protests, _Generous_-Lloyd paid both his dimwits one dollar each, before both he and his new partner walked inside the warehouse.

"Overall we did… $380… Not bad, if you think how much time they have been keeping company to dust and such" Karma laughed, having done the counts and showing the results to Lloyd. She frowned as she found him deep in thought, gaze locked in the profits paper.  
"You really are a good businesswoman" he murmured, his face showing no emotion other than surprise, writing something down in the paper. As Karma tilted her head trying to see what it was, he turned the paper around. It read

_Lloyd- 10%; Karma- 90%_

She raised an eyebrow and he explained, "You had the idea silly, 90% of the profit is rightfully yours" his lips went up as he grinned, "I'm a fair businessman"  
Karma looked down, $342 on her hands… looking back up, she saw how happy he seemed with his mere $38, because deep down, he had a hunch that he had won much more than the low quantity of cash.  
A partner.  
A friend.  
The happiness was mutual.

Yet her shirt was still ruined, that stain of blood **wasn't** going to be cleaned off so easily. Lloyd was well aware of that and, standing up, he walked to and opened another box, taking out one of its contents, throwing it to Karma. She raised her hands to catch it and saw that it was a shirt of the academy's female uniform. She gave him a confused smile to which he simply carefreely shrugged back, "A token of apology, for ruining yours"

She looked at the crimson stain in her sleeve and then at the new shirt she had in hands. Chuckling, to his surprise, she refused the gift, throwing it back at him, "No need for that, I'll just have you in debt to me" she giggled at his horrified face as she said the word _debt_ –_he really was a merchant, of mind and body _–and poked her tongue at him, "**AND**, I get to choose when and how you pay that debt" grinning, doing a graceful sway of her hips, she walked off the warehouse leaving behind a frustrated Lloyd, "I'll call you back" she said with a wink.  
Lloyd sighed, massaging his temple, cursing the fact he was so loyal to the merchant's code he had wrote for himself…"_Always pay your debts_" he thought.

_Two months later…_

The partnership had been the best thing he had ever done business-wise. For the last two months their business had flourished and blossomed like a carefully cared garden of roses. The contrast between their personalities made sparkles and the requests kept pouring in. But one can't have sweet without bitter, along with more requests came more in-debters.  
Luckily, the debt hunting was much easier now that the numbers had doubled.  
Searching town and campus, it was Karma who spotted those who tried to hide from their shop's long, stubborn tentacles. Always connected through a cell phone, she was Lloyd's extra eyes and ears, summoning both him and the gorillas via a call as she spotted the one they had been looking for, "She's by the school's garage, where are you?"  
"_Stall her for a bit, we're near the Academy's library, give us three minutes to arrive over there_".

Hearing a _click_ announcing that the call had finished, the black haired girl smirked as she approached the female preppie, sweet, honeyed lies as her main weapon, a fake fan girl smile as her armor, "Oh my gosh, I totally **LOVE** that haircut!! It's so pretty, where did you do it!?"

The seeds of flattery seemed to sprout as the vain preppie petted her own hair, smiling with vanity, "Oh, I did it on the Town's best and most expensive hairdresser… but believe me sweetie, neither you nor the ones of your economical level will ever have the money for a hair like this… but feel free to gawk at will, I won't charge you for it"  
"…Yes, I guess you're right…" Karma said, holding back the urge of bitch-punching the girl 'till she was out cold in the concrete,  
"So, how did your family become so rich?" she kept stalling,  
"_Damn it Lloyd, where are you?!_"

Her line of thought was cut off as the girl in her front let out a shriek, having been caught by one of the two dimwits, which held her up in a painful wedgie. Her thoughts seemed to have summoned him; Karma crossed her arms with a smirk as, by a snap of his fingers, the usual treatment was applied on the preppie girl.

Walking away at the sound of panicked bashing on the inside of the metallic dumpster, Karma and Lloyd shared the labors of they work, their partnership growing ever stronger.

Yet, there was something bothering the blond- _his debt to Karma._  
It felt shameful for him to be a merchant and have a debt. It made him angry, her stubbornness- he was sick and tired of offering her new, school uniform shirts, just to have them sent back and sealed with a grin, "_I told you, I'll decide when and how you pay your debt_"

He sighed as they sat down to eat in the cafeteria, a table just for themselves and the gorillas- _Having a monopoly over pretty much **ALL** the merchandise around certainly had its benefits._ While the gorillas chugged down the bubbly stuff labeled as soup, Lloyd poked its… slimy substance with the spoon, watching hypnotically as it almost seemed alive. Karma stopped the spoon midway to her lips as she saw her distracted partner, completely off, lost in thought. She snapped her fingers in front of his nose, yet he either ignored her or didn't notice, for his gaze kept unfocused.

She grinned, pushing his soup bowl aside in order for the closest gorilla to eat it himself- Yet that didn't help a thing… before, he gazed the half living liquid, now the table they sat at.

She **HAD** to seize this chance, it was pure gold, "Hey Lloyd…" she grinned, covering her mouth to block a giggle, "I've been counting our shop's savings… it might be of interest to you that we're at a negative…"

Like she had said _Open Sesame_ a switch flipped inside his head, focusing his gaze and bringing him down to reality, "Say **WHAT?!**" he sat up straight in a flash, glaring Karma with horror. His face had lost any and all colors, plus his breathing seemed to have frozen. He couldn't possibly understand why she was laughing- _What could possibly be funny about bankruptcy???_- He thought, glaring daggers at her, shocked at her carefree grin, "How can you be so calm!?"  
His reply was a giggle, as she buried her face in both hands, an attempt to hide her upcoming frenzy of laughter, "Hahahahaha!!!" echoed across the cafeteria, as Karma cried, face crimson red with the force of her laughing, to Lloyd's ever building frustration, "What the heck is **so** funny!?"  
"Your eyes…" she giggled, "one moment you had your mind Fuck knows where, next thing I know, they looked like plates" she explained.  
Before she could burst up in a second frenzy, his annoyed growl restrained her to giggle. To ease him out, she took a paper out of her pocket, and started doing counts on it. These finished, she showed the paper back to him, "This is our shop's real financial situation, I only said we were bankrupt to wake you up"

Grasping the paper out of her hands, his body seemed to regain colors and his lungs to reboot, sucking the air in once again.  
She had got him good, he couldn't help but blushing- _Moneywise he was easy pickings…_

They left the cafeteria as the school' bell rang, following different paths than the two servent jocks as the latter still had English class to go, while both Lloyd and Karma had the rest of the day free for themselves- _one could say they had quite the luxurious timetable_.

They went to sit atop the old, rusty, broken yellow bus at the back of the school grounds, watching the handful of late students that ran late for class. Karma frowned and shoke her head as Lloyd became lost in thought again- his thoughts the same. Sighing, she leaned towards him in order to snap her fingers by his nose, in another attempt to waking him back up. Without realizing, she placed her hand on top of his in order to support herself- _her cheeks became cherry red as she snatched her hand away._ Yet Lloyd remained oblivious like he had the same IQ as their henchmen. This time she jumped off the bus, a growl caught up in her throat, "Damn it Lloyd, is the shop the only thing you think of!?"

Her shout made him refocus his gaze, looking at her with a frown, "What?" the question made the frown something mutual, "What do you mean '_what_'?? Lately all I see you do is to be lost in thought about God only knows what! Do you realize how annoying that is?! It's like being accompanied by a puppet!"

There was an awkward silence between them, long enough to make the girl throw her arms up as in giving up, "Fine, stay shut for all I care!"  
"…all your… ult…" he murmured, making her turn around with a frown, "What did you say?" he sighed, jumping off the bus as well, "I said, it is all **your** fault!" the black haired, blond banged girl raised her eyebrow in surprise, "Oh? And how is that?"

"My debt to you…" he gave her a sharp glare, "I'm a businessman, it runs in my friggin' blood! Have you the **slightest** idea of what it is like to live on, knowing that I'm failing to fulfill my own code?! I hunt those who are in debt to me, not the other way around!!" he then lowered his voice, nearly to a whisper, only heard to both of them, "I feel like a hypocrite" he finished with a pout.

She stood, looking at him with her jaw slightly dropping, knowing that she was the one to blame for his constant _lights out_, "Really?"  
His nods sent her into deep ponder. He raised his blond eyebrow as her eyes glinted, looking at him with a rather mischievous grin. Then, without anymore words, she turned around and walked away, giggles managing to escape her lips, "_If you want to repay your debt _**_THAT_**_ badly… I'm pretty sure I can grant your wish_"

Lloyd was speechless; confused at his partner's attitude, "…" he too walked away, to the opposite direction as her. One naïve thought dared to cross his mind, "_Jeez, what's on that girl's mind?!_"

During the rest of the afternoon he didn't see nor heard of her. Night had fully settled in at around 8PM and four hours had gone past since then. Lloyd lay on his bed looking up, his mind a maelstrom of thoughts.  
"_Upgrade shop's supply… hunt down the two greasers in debt… study for chemistry… debt to Karma-_" he flinched, both eyes shutting in self hate for being unable to take _it_ off his mind. He massaged his temple, taking in a deep gulf of air, "Ok, let's try this again…" he said in a murmur… "_Upgrade shop's supply… hunt down the two greasers in debt… call dad to wish Happy Birthday… study for chemistry… homework for English class… _**_debt to Karma_**" he roared out of frustration at his major failure, "**DAMN THAT WRETCHED DEBT!**"  
He clenched his teeth to avoid anymore cursing as the cell phone in his pocket shoke, warning he had gotten a message- _from Karma_. Raising his eyebrow, he clicked the _read_ button.

_"I'm alone and bored… Can you come? If you do… the debt will be off"_

"_Is she making fun of me!?_" he thought, nevertheless getting up and off of bed. He was lucky… after midnight pretty much everyone was in bed...  
And those who weren't, pretty much just grew roots, their fat asses ever sitting in the lounge's couches. Now he just had to avoid the prefects… Walking out the boys' dormitory, his path was an easy one to follow…

Just run cross the yard and he would be at the girls' door.  
The problem: the perfect prefect doing a square round of vigilance around halfway of his path. So the main path was blocked…  
He massaged his chin, pondering what to do when his gaze drifted slightly right- _Guess he had to go through the bushes…_

Literally keeping a low profile, he sneaked along the corridor of plants, waiting for the correct time to move… just his luck through; the damn prefect didn't seem to want to take his eyes of the path leading to the gate- precisely that which Lloyd had to cross in order to reach the girl's side of the plant corridor. He pondered for a bit before a light bulb turned itself on inside his mind. His grin revealed that the prefect would feel on his bones whatever Lloyd had thought up. Reaching for his pocket and taking the cell out signaled that it would happen soon. He needed to text it simple yet precise- his two nimrods needed to understand the message after all…

_"Need u 2 2 beat up prefect in front of dormitory- pay u tomorrow"_

He then sat back in the grass playing the waiting game and waiting patiently for the sound that was his sign to move… he heard a door open abruptly and two sets of stomps walking forward, a quick gasp and some punching at the sound of prehistoric _Hahaha's_, a thud, the same duo of stomps walking back inside, chuckling, and the same door slamming close.  
Grinning, the blond got off the bushes, walked by the KO prefect and made his way to the opposing gender's dorm. Karma must've been watching his progress for as soon as he passed under the metallic, half circle _Girl's Dormitory_ sign, she sent him another message.

_"The front door is locked, let's play a game- find a way inside the dormitory and you win"_

It finished with a _;D_ smiley, leading the blond to face-palm.

One trip, two trips, three trips around the building, spotting no entrance other then the front door. Lying back against a patch of ivy he searched deep inside his mind, how the hell would he go inside the building… Looking up at the stars he saw them… _beautiful, shining spots of light…_ also beautiful, there it was, an open window… _beautiful, inviting open window_- Lloyd flinched, backing off the ivy patch and turning around in order to have a good view of the whole thing. The ivy he had been resting against circled upwards around white, hidden stairs, keeping them sturdy… and bless Lady Luck, it seemed that the stairs had been put there, against the open window on purpose, just so that one could simply go in and out as he pleased- _Well… as far as he knew and was concerned, it might be that very way._

Climbing the stairs as silently as humanly possible, he couldn't help but let out a laughing grin as he reached the top and entered the building. He was inside the dormitory's attic, which surprisingly was empty… well… other than a yellow light hitting his pupils, it was empty. Avoiding the annoying light by shielding his face with an arm, his jaw dropped open as it became pretty obvious to him that Karma had thought this exact moment, having planed it for the entire afternoon.  
Sitting on a big, old cushion that had been placed strategically behind the light, protected from view until the right time arrived, she was wrapped up in a bed blanket- as Lloyd slowly approached, guided by her quoting finger, he realized… the blanket was **ALL** she was wrapped in.

Grinning, knowing her plan was working, Karma let the blanket slip on purpose and exposing her chest, giving him a sly smile, "Like what you see Lloyd?" he couldn't help but smiling nervously, realizing just then how he was to pay off his debt. He flinched as arousal sounded the drums of war, sounding especially loud inside of his pants.

Before he knew what was happening, he unconscionably striped, already standing naked himself, one of Men's most crucial needs growing stronger within, engaging in a ferocious battle with the merchant inside of him, causing one major blush upon his cheeks. One of the most powerful of the seven deadly sins –Lust –seemed to be trying –and managing –to settle inside of him. Giggling and working her charms Karma stood up, allowing the blanket to fully slip down her body. Even naked, Lloyd tried to keep a clean line of thought about the situation- _Dear God, he failed miserably at that_.

"_Never involve self with a partner, never involve self with a partner, never involve self with a partner!!!_" he thought, before the inner man knocked the merchant persona out cold, "_She _**_IS_**_ really cute though…_" Like an instinct, he leapt glomping the naked girl back onto the cushion. Both bodies rubbing together, from that moment on they weren't partners anymore, they were lovers. Sapphire blue and thunder yellow eyes were locked on each other, causing them both to blush as one warm, pleasant feeling of pleasure starting to run through their veins. They were both nervous, yet that quickly weared off. Nibbling and kissing her neck Lloyd entered her body, carefully at first, pushing and pulling faster as he redid his move. Warping her arms around his back, she managed to capture his lips, her eyes shut close as she craved for more. His breath and his scent, his warmth and his movements made her moan at the pleasant, heavenly feeling. Her nails dug onto his back before making him roll around so that she could be on top. Riding him with a smirk, she noticed how his breath seemed to grow heavy and decided to feed the fire, leaning over and allowing him to lick her breasts.

_The blond merchant was not there. The one licking her twins, nibbling on their peaks as soon as they had gotten hard with arousal, wasn't the Merchant-Lloyd… It was his inner teen, the same one he had nearly vanquished when he had decided to open his shop inside Bullworth Town… caring shit for socializing and devoting himself only to business. The teen Karma had hoped to find by luring Lloyd into this... trap of sorts. The one she _**_had_**_ managed to find._

Her eyes widened in surprise as she was suddenly thrown back on the cushion and he removed himself from her. Tilting her head, she smiled with curiosity at the sudden glint in his eyes. He knelled, cluing her on what was to come. He grabbed both her tights giving her one last wink before starting _working_. She almost felt annoyed that the cushion she laid on prevented her head from launching further back for that was her only lust-induced wish as he teased her entrance with his tongue. Closing her eyes knowing that she had her face died crimson, Karma squeezed his head between her legs, biting her lip to restrain herself to moaning.

_There was something about the way he kissed, nibbled, licked and played with her privates… that was simply magical, she had no words for it._

She wanted it to go on but that was something that her endurance simply didn't let. She cried in bliss as a minor orgasm let Lloyd taste her juices. Panting, she blushed as she saw him lick his lips in order to cleanse it off. The he sneaked onto the cushion, lying next to her with a content smile.

Of course… she had to tease him, "Is that all you got?" she asked, giggling at his annoyed growl, "Well, is this all you can take?" he fired back, triggering a single laugh from her, "Give me your best shot" she commanded with a challenging grin.

The grin became mutual as he sat, allowing her to ride him once more "You've got game" he said. She straddled herself on him and kissed the upper of his head, drowning her nose in the platinum-blondness of his hair. Purring, she leaned back, sitting on top of his waist and allowing both a better view of each other.

Each and every one of her moves forced more teasing onto the boy's manhood. Lloyd had by now clenched his teeth shut, an attempt of holding back his climax. He grabbed both her ankles, pushing deeper inside, triggering a gasp of utmost pleasure from her.

_Again. _

_Once again. _

_Even deeper._

_Rinse and repeat._

The gasps evolved into lustful moans and yelps. The pleasure soared the air, both could taste it. Their thoughts synchronized, both quickly got off the cushion, Lloyd pinning Karma against the nearest wall, lovingly kissing her lips. Still in synchro, they looked deep into each other's eyes, understanding that both were at their respective climaxes. Her legs hitched higher on his back and she could barely restrain her screams of bliss, restraining them to moans as her legs warped around Lloyd's chest- _truly feeling the blissful difference._

Grabbing a hold of her tights, Lloyd gave one last thrust, eyes widened to their max, as he gasped and reached his climax, soon followed by In-Bliss-Karma. As her legs slipped down his back, they stumbled backwards, ending up falling atop the old cushion, this time, it was Karma falling on top of him. Kissing her cheek, Lloyd slipped his hand on the attic floor, looking for the bed sheet Karma had discarded. Having found it, his hand grabbed and pulled it over, covering both of them, ending up turning the cushion into a bed of sorts for the remaining of the night. This night was their secret… theirs and theirs alone. Hugging underneath the sheets, both started drifting off to sleep, smiles of comradeship in their lips.

"Hey…"  
"Yes…?"  
"Your debt… is paid off" she finished with a tender smile.


End file.
